D vs G : Decepticons vs Gremlins
by TimeLordBud
Summary: After finding a cure for the Scraplet menace, Knock out inadvertently discovers and brings aboard an entirely new menace on to the Nemesis. It's an all out war as the Decpticons face a deadly new threat that threatens to wipe them off the face of the planet! It's a crossover from two epic franchises from the 80's, and only one will walk away! Place your bets!
1. Chapter 1

**D vs G : Decepticons vs Gremlins**

"**Fortune does not come twice. Misfortune does not come alone." –**_**Old Chinese Proverb.**_

_**Chapter One: A pig in a poke  
**_

"What are you doing with that…..thing?" Megatron asked his chief medical officer Knock-Out.

Knock-out was busying lost in his neuron microscope when he heard his Lord Megatron speak. Lifting his head from his work he looked back to see Megatron eyeing the creature he had trapped in a plasteel lined chamber. Inside the plastic box was a tiny peculiar creature, from outward looks it was perfectly harmless or so it seemed. It was tiny, metallic grey, with large blue eyes. It also happened to be one of the worst vermin known to Cybertron.

"Ah you're wondering why I have a Scraplet?" Knock out asked as he approached his leader. "I have been conducting experiment in my off time about these vermin. There is a tale about a mysterious element that can kill one in an instant. I thought such knowledge would help our cause."

"Dutifully so Knock-out, But if I feel you are wasting yours and my time, know the punishment will be swift!" Megatron threatened. Megatron turned to walk away before Knock-out halted him.

"My lord!, I am at a testing phase if you wish to see.." He called out as Megatron stopped and looked back.

"Very well, you have 60 seconds of my attention, Do not waste them." He said as he watched carefully.

Knock-out gulped as he dropped everything to start his experiment." As you know Scraplets have long plagued us on Cybertron, I read once about a mythical element that could stop them. "

"I know the legend Knock-out and I believe it is just that…..a legend." Megatron said coldly.

"My lord I believe it is not and I believe I have found this element. For this element is abundant on Earth. He said as he pulled out a canister filled to the brim with water.

"Water?", Megatron asked

"Yes my lord, It is the element key to the survival of humans, Without it they would surely die, and I believe it is the mythical element that can stop the scraplets."

Megatron paused ever so ominously before finally speaking, "Go on…"

Knock-out grinned as he hooked the canister to the side of the chamber, from with him the Scraplet woke up from its power down mode and blinked with it looked with its large blue eyes to its surroundings. It stood up on its little prongs and hopped around before finally seeing the two large Decepticons on the other side of the plasteel glass. As soon as it saw it's breakfast, it flashed a toothy smile of three rows of sharp teeth, the sound of it's motors revving could be heard as it charged at Megatron and Knock out. It failed when it bounced back against the glass, time and time again it tried to break through to no avail.

"Spunky little vermin, But I have a cure for that!" Knockout said as he pressed a button that started to spray the water inside the chamber. The effect was almost immediate. Water covered the tiny Scraplet at sparks began to fly from its body. It squeaked and screeched as if it were in immense pain. It struggled to escape the box as the water began to permeate through its outer shell and leak into its insides. Its mouth hung open into a death cry, as it shook and trembled as the water began to choke the life out of it. At the ten minuet mark of this agonizing experiment did it finally keel over, It was dark grey and lifeless as it stopped moving.

Knock out stopped the flow of water and he reached in and held the tiny lifeless husk before Megatron. "And so Megatron, this is what water can do to our greatest vermin…"

Megatron gave an approving grin, "Good work Knock-out, I'm sure this knowledge will come in handy in the future. It's good to know the scraplets will no longer plague us."

Soon an alarm rang out over the ship, Soon a call came for Megatron over the intercoms. "My Lord Megatron!, We have come across a odd signal from one of the Human's cities!, we believe it may be that of a lost Cybertronian relic."

Soon a map of California appeared on the holo-viewscreen in Knock-out's lab. A tiny red blip blinked one and off. "Knock-out, take a detachment down to the surface and find me that relic!" Megatron ordered.

"As you command my lord!, "Knock-out bowed as he looked up to the city that beckoned him.

**Chinatown, San Francisco, California.**

"Are you gonna answer that or what!?" Jenny lin shouted out over her pot of steaming dumplings. "

At City Wok, if a phone rang more than three times it was considered a unsightly and visceral betrayal to the owner, Shin and Tammy Wong. City Wok had it's ups and downs as a Chinese and Pizza restaurant in beautiful Chinatown, San Francisco. Opened in 1977 by Shin's dad, Xi Jan Wong, City Wok had flourished in the ever present economy of California. Through hard work and determinations, the restaurant survived three fires, and earthquake and the 49'er's five Super Bowl wins. It was a pleasant little family bisnuess, and after 15 years Shins and Tammy Wong finally had time for a vacation. It wasn't an easy task but it was one that their niece Tammy Lin finally got them to do. Even then it was done under the strict promise that the restaurant would be left in capable hands of Jenny, and she wasn't about to fail her aunt and uncle. She was going to manage the restaurant for the two weeks given to their or kill her cousins in doing so.

After the 8 ring Jenny's 17 year old cousin Pahn finally answered," Hello Sheety Wok , how can I take your order?" Pahn looked oddly at the receiver at the person who was now giggling uncontrollably. Pahn was originally born in Mainland China. She came from Shin's side of the family. Where they sent most of their kids to a life in America, they would start out in San Francisco. Shin was happy to help out relatives by giving them a place to work while they went to school. Some kids were successful, while other became successful after much ass kicking by relatives. Pahn was a troubled sort.

Lazy was a kind word to describe her, She always did her own thing growing up, wanting to find herself. It wasn't until she came to America and got a taste of the American life did she start to wane on her studies and her chores. This was evident as her English was startling to falter and her accent came back with a force. It wasn't her fault the family restaurant was named "City Wok" it had the name well before the creators of South Park poked fun at it. Still once you answer the phone "Sheety Wok" it made her the target of ridicule.

Jenny rolled her eyes, as she heard her cousin take the order, " Ok you want the Sheety Beef, Two order of da Sheety Chicken and a Sheety Shrimp!, Are you at the Presidio? Yeah we deliver there, Ok we be there in 45 minuets!"

"Did they saw Presidio?" Jenny asked coming out of the kitchen

"Yeah, why?" Pahn said going back to her K-Pop magazine.

"We don't deliver out to the Presidio! We haven't since last year!"" Jenny shouted

"Ok Ok no need to shout!" Pahn said plugging her ears with her fingers "I'll call them back!

"No don't call them back! "Jenny said "Going back on the order just makes us look bad!" Jenny flared her nostrils before thinking of a solution.

"No, you know what. You're going to make the delivery!" Jenny pointed at her cousin.

Pahn's eyes went wide, " Uh uh! I no do it!, It's Greg's turn to deliver!"

"I don't care! You made the bed you lay in it!" Jenny said going back into the kitchen.

Pahn looked at the map of San Francisco, "But it's an hour away!, there's no way I'll make it in time."

"If you don't make the delivery it comes out of your pocket! , maybe next time you'll pay attention!" Jenny said while preparing the order. "Go down and take down grandpa's soup while I make this order!"

Pahn rolled her eyes and grunted as she took down the tray of egg dumpling soup downstairs. It was here that the next part of the City Wok restaurant lay; it was the Herbal shop ran by Pahn and Jenny's grandfather Xi Jan.

"Gran pa! I brought you your soup!" Pahn called out in Mandarin Chinese. "Grandpa?"

Pahn stepped into the large basement that was made out into a comfortable den. All around red lanterns hung about the ceiling as a smell of Jasmine and various herbs filled the air of the room. From the far part of the room was the den where Xi Jan sat in his recliner watching the baseball game, only his head was cocked to the side as his mouth hung open. She could hear his snoring from the far part of the room, as she set his tray down. She was about to leave her grandfather in his peaceful slumber when she heard a cooing come from the box to his right.

She lifted the lid and smiled at the small furry creature that lived within.

"Ni hao, Mogwai!" She sang "Ni hao!" She placed three fortune cookies in his little box as he took the cookies and devoured them wrappers and all, He stood up and cooed his thank you.

Pahn loved the little Mogwai, He was an ancient Chinese creature, in what the western world would call a "Gremlin" He was found by Xi Jan when he was a little boy growing up in the Shunyi District of Bejing ,China. Caring for the little Mogwai proved to bring good fortune on to Xi Jan's family. But with such a task brought on great responsibility, for there were three key rules to caring for a Mogwi. The first and basic was to never get it wet, doing so would cause the creature to multiply. The Second rule was to keep them out of bright lights, especially sunlight, for the sunlight would kill them. The third and most vital was to never feed it after midnight, Doing so would unleash a terrible curse.

Pahn patted the little Mogwai when she had a brilliant idea, "Mogwai, do you want to come with me to make a delivery?" She asked it in Madnarin Chinese. The little Mogwai thought for a bit, before finally nodding yes. Pahn then looked to see that her grandfather was far from waking up, and seeing it was almost sundown she knew she would be back way before he would wake up and there would be no danger in the little guy getting caught by any sunlight. Scooping up the Mogwai, she placed him in her backpack and went upstairs.

Gathering the large order and final instructions from her cousin, Pahn loaded up her moped and placed the helmet of her multicolored locks and drove off with little Mogwai peering from her backpack. The journey was long but not harrowing; Still she made it to the Presidio Observatory in record time. She made the delivery and even got a nice tip, she thanked the little Mogwai for bringing her good luck in the delivery. She couldn't wait until she got back to gloat in her cousin's face; She wasn't the screw up jenny made out to be! She made it out to the driveway of the Presidio and waited for the traffic to clear; She waited and waited as car after car zoomed by. There were times she hated to ride a moped because other drivers were so inconsiderate, like the driver who was coming now that had a kid leaning out of the window. Pahn stared at the kid hanging out the window for what seemed like an eternity, she was so enthralled by this act of recklessness that she failed to see the kid throw out a soda cup. The cup sailed in the air, she barely had time to duck as it slammed against her helmet and broke apart, sending liquid spraying everywhere!

"Gah!" She gasped and she yelled out some choice Chinese curse words, She checked herself to see that her blouse and blue jean jacket were now soaked. She then remembered little Mogwai who was in her backpack, she took off the back pack and hoped and prayed he didn't get wet. She could hear a tiny "uh oh" as the backpack began to shake and tremble like he was in a fight with another Mogwai, As soon as she unzipped the bag and tiny black and white furball went flying out of the bag and sailed for a good 30 feet before landing in the bushes. Even though the zipper was fastened securely, some of the leftover soda spilled through the crevasses of the zipper and leaked into the backpack and on to Mogwai.

"Oh no!" Pahn shouted and she ran to the bush to find the rouge Mogwai, She looked and looked and finally saw the little furball grow into another Mogwai with black and white spots all over it. It opened its huge amber eyes as it saw its new surroundings.

"Yahhh!" He cooed approvingly.

"Ohh! Little Mogwai!" Pahn grunted as she got on all fours and reached into the bush, "Why don't you come home with me?" Pahn pleaded in Chinese to it. She then heard it growl and felt it's tiny little teeth clamp down hard on her fingers.

"OW!" she yelped as it giggled and scurried off toward the Observatory, Pahn blinked as she was out of options. She felt that she could do no worse here as she whistled innocently and then tore out of the parking lot on her moped. Whatever it was going to now, was their problem!

The rouge Mogwai knew what it had to do, it felt the calling, the raw instinct to let loose the inner trickster it was. Chewing through the venting grate it traveled through the air vent system until it found what it was looking for, the Laboratory inside the Observatory. It peered as it saw the large telescope at it stuck out of the roof, and behind it were four scientists who were stopping to take a dinner break. He watch as they talked about their findings and using some sort of new "Doohicky" to power the telescope. The Mogwai licked his lips as he saw the cartons of Chinese food being discarded; he had to wait for the right time.

He waited and waited in the air vent, the people inside the room were busy with their work moving about looking into the Telescope and talking about objects in the sky. The Mogwai chewed through the metal grilling and crawled out into the open. Moving quickly as to not be seen he hopped up on to one of the chairs and pulled the Styrofoam container with the leftover Beef Lo Mein. Looking at the clock in the lab it saw the big hand was past the 12, grinning madly the little creature began to devour the leftover Chinese food.

**(USCF) University of Southern California at San Francisco Medical Center**

** 10:59 am.**

"In summation, the merits of a nanotechnology can and will be further explored through the use Nanobots. Though still in the early testing phases, we at John Hopkins are confident that we will have working prototype well into the next two years. I thank you esteemed colleagues for your time and generosity." The auditorium filled with Doctors and professors applauded loudly for Dr. April Sullivan-Makarov as she stepped from the stage and returned to her seat.

Soon after the medical conference ended, April found herself face to face with the dean of the school, Dr. Mark Walty.

"April I just want thank you again for agreeing to come out here to present your findings with us!" He said as he shook her hand.

April smiled" It's no problem Dr. Walty, Thank you again for your continued support of our project, Once we have a working prototype , we know it will revolutionize the way care for the sick and injured. "

"What you say though, I'm sorry but it just seems like it's out of a kids sci fi cartoon, Are you that confident in your work?" He said stoically.

April breathed in and out through her nose and remembered that day five years ago, when she lay dying on an Autobot medical table, and Perceptor filling her body full of Nanobot that healed her body at an astonishing rate. She looked at Dr. Walty square in his eyes, "We live in exciting times , I can assure you the best is yet to come!"

Dr. Sullivan-Makarov made her way past the crowd, dodging several inquiries from various professors until she found a measure of privacy in one of the foyers on the campus. She took out her cell phone and dialed her husband, Yuri Makarov.

"Hey sweetie, "She greeted " The conference went amazingly well!, I just got out and I'm going to meet my sister for lunch, How are you and Kataya? "

Her gazed softened as her husband told her about his frustrations concerning his granddaughter. "Give her time, she's only 17. She has to find her own way in the world, No I'm not surprised Perceptor got on her nerves that much!"

She then heard a beeping emanate from her purse; she pulled out her Energon sensor as it was now going off intently. "Honey I have to call you back, the Energon sensor is picking up something big in the area; I'll call you back in a minute!"

April raced outside and saw the readings were coming from the Northwest. She pulled out a set of specialized binoculars that could see energy readings, ever since Megatron had discovered cloaking technology it was harder and harder to find the Nemesis. She looked and saw the Nemesis hovering over the Observatory in the Presidio. She saw the beam lower from the bottom side of the ship and she knew right away the Decepticons were deploying an away team.

Immediately she called the Autobot base in Japser, "Optimus this is April, Decepticons are attacking an Observatory here in San Francisco! I'm sending you coordinates now!"

Taking off her heels she raced to her rental car, "I'll meet you all there!, We'll you better hope you beat me there then Optimus!" She yelled as she started the car and drove off.

**The Observatory**

"Quick and easy!, that's how I like it!" Knock out gloated as he loaded up the Cybertronian engine part on the lift that lead up to the Nemesis, he and three Eradicons tore open the roof of the Observatory, causing the humans inside to scatter. It took him only a matter of seconds to lock on to the power source and hijack it from the humans' possession.

As he saw the engine part lift into the ship, something caught his attention from the far corner of the room, he focused his optics to see it was an organic bio-mass of sorts. What drew his attention was it was giving off an energy reading unlike anything he had ever noticed on the planet. He walked over and lifted a large desk off the ground to find a green limy bulbous pod. He analyzed it to see that there was a living organism inside, and whatever it was generating an enormous amount of energy. He didn't know what it was but it definitely had his curiosity. Picking up the slimy mass, he rolled his eyes as he knew a decontamination bath or five was in order.

Just as he got to the lift a ground bridge portal appeared in the room as Optimus and Arcee emerged from it with their guns draw.

"Hold it right there knock out!" Arcee yelled.

"Buff this!" Knock out scoffed as he tossed a Red Enrgon grenade at them and headed inside the lift. He felt and heard the grenade go off as he was brought on board the Nemesis.

With the spoils in hand, The Nemesis climbed into the upper atmosphere of the Earth, The Decepticons had earned a little downtime as Knock out continued his research, He placed the pod in one of his plasteel chambers and started his research on refining some ore that was collected from the moon. Rubbing his temples he realized he needed a power down session along with an Energon refueling. Leaving his lab he failed to realize the pod in the plasteel container had now doubled in size as it broke through the top of the container, and from within the pod cracked open as a green mist began to pour out and suddenly a green scaly hand burst through the pod, soon a second hand popped out as the creature from within pulled itself out of the slime and the green fog. It had two large scaly ears, and a toothy mouth that was warped into a evil grin, It opened its amber reptilian eyes as the Gremlin began to insanely cackle through the lab.

**NEXT TIME: Scrapletts?, Hate Virus?, Cosmic Rust?They are all in the Nursery compared to the hell that is about to be released on the Decepticon warship. The Decpeticons start to expericne various malfunctions and glitches until they realize too late what they are dealing with. What kind of hell breaks out when Knock-out decides to deploy his new "cure". It's all-out war as it's the Decepticons vs an army of Gremlins! **


	2. Chapter 2

**D vs G : Decepticons vs Gremlins**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Ratchetsfangirl, She gave me the awesome idea about the Energon. Her help was invaluable and I thank her from the bottom of my heart!**_

** Chapter 2: A glitch in the system**

_**Not only can water float a boat, it can sink it also- Chinese Proverb**_

__**The Nemesis**

Power down cycles ended as the change of shifts began, for life on the Decepticon warship the days were mainly filled with daily ship maintenance, scheduled Energon refueling, and searching for more Energon and Iacon Relics. There was the occasional skirmish with the Autobots, but they had more than enough numbers to handle the Autobots if needed. Occasionally a Decepticon would go offline due to an incursion with the Autobots, that couldn't be helped, it came with the job.

Still the Decepticons on this ship tried to find comfort in the little things in life, like the daily Energon refueling. The door of the main Energon refueling chamber slid open as two Eradicons arrived from the end of their engine monitoring duties.

"I'm just saying if we appeared to the humans AS their allies, and then win them over it will be easy to subjugate them at a later time…" One purple Eradicon said to the other.

"Your plan sounds well versed but I will NOT be caught dead at one of their human dance functions nor will I walk on parade for them, I am above that thank you!" The other said very haughtily as they reclined in the lounge chairs and the computer slid down a tube to their arms ready to administer the daily dose of Energon.

"You always have to be an elitist!, you can't just –" He stopped as the machine clunked then sputtered and died. He looked up at the machine and tapped it slightly." That's odd it never malfunctions..

"Maybe it broke when it heard your absurd idea to take over the planet." The other Eradicon said as his pump soon clunked, sputtered and died. He sat up and tapped it slightly, and then after a moment hit it with a loud thud.

"Oh that's it you ignoramus!, Hit it some more act like the Neanderthal hairless monkeys you wish to 'get to know…" He berated his co-worker.

"Oh hush!, maybe if you offered some constructive criticism." He said as he looked at the Energon machine dispenser, and in that moment the glass of the machine cracked slightly as blue Energon sprayed out and painted his face with the glowing blue liquid.

"What in the name of Megatron is going on?" He shouted as all the Energon tanks began to shatter and the blue fuel sprayed everywhere. The Eradicon sputtered and tried to wipe the fluid out of their optics, had they not been preoccupied they would have heard the high shrill laughter echoing from the ships vents.

"Hmmmmmm" Knock out pondered as he saw the flabby green slimy husk that was once a full bulbous pod. The only reason he gathered it and took it aboard the Nemesis was it was giving off a strange energy reading. When he left it last night it was reaching a higher peak then when he first found it. But now as he examined it, it read no energy signals and was now deflated and even smelled bad. Still nothing ventured nothing gained as he thought, He didn't tell Megatron about this pod, so there was no harm in not telling him about the failure of the experiment, even though one never got off the ground.

"Knock out!" Megatron screamed through the intercom, it was loud enough to shake Knock out to his very core.

"Ahh yes yes! My league!, What can I do for you?" He stumbled

"There is something wrong with Dreadwing!, I am sending you to him and get him fixed no matter what!" He yelled as he ended the call abruptly.

The doors of Knock-outs med bay slid open and in came the hulking blue Decepticon. He had silver trim and a gold face, with red eyes that were in a constant scowl most of the time Knock out saw him. Only today his scowl was more scowly than usual.

"Yes Dreadwing what's wrong?" he asked his patient

Dreadwing merely scowled and pointed to his throat. Knock out blinked and could only narrow it down to a few ailments but picked the first and obvious one,

"Is there something wrong with your voice box?" Knock out asked as Dreadwing nodded yes.

"What can you not speak is that it?" To which dread shook his head. "So…..you can speak? Well talk let me hear what the problem?"

Dreadwing gritted his teeth and gave a fierce looking scowl as to scream "NO"

"Dreadwing, I need to hear the tone of your voice in order to better diagnose what's wrong, now come on whatever it is can't be that bad."

"EEEt's Bad EEf I Tawwwk wike DIS!" Dreadwing responded in a high pithed squeaky voice that was somewhere in-between dying cat and a Niki minaj if her head was in a vice.

"uhhh um oh! Well it's not THAT bad….." Knock out clearly lied. He turned around to look his Vox tool, any second sooner and he would have noticed a scaly green arm retreating back into the shadows after previously touching the tool.

"Now let's have a look shall we!" Knock out said as he used the tuning tool to regulated the vocal patterns in his voice box. "Just a minor adjustment and voila!, good as new!"

Dreadwing grabbed his throat and spoke "Ah reckon ya didn't do tha job there !" He said in a slow drawl reminiscent of the southern region of the United States. "If ah didn't know betta Ah'd say yew were makin' fun O me!"

Knock out shook his tool vigorously " I- I don't know maybe the timing mechanism is off!" He stumbled back as Dreadwing etched closer and close to him. "M-M- maybe we should just shut off your voice box for a bit while I recalibrate my instruments?"

Dreadwing stopped and glared at him "Eeyup"

Knock feverously attempted to fix his instrument, taking it apart and inspecting each piece as if it were a precious specimen. He could see tiny teeth marks and rips in the delicate microchips inside. "Hmm , that's odd" He said as he held it up to the light" If I didn't know any better I'd say a scraplet got a hold of it"

"What d'you reckon they got here then?" Dreadwing asked in a slow drawl.

"It was just one Scraptlett , I made sure of it!" Knock out snapped "And I personally executed it myself!"

Then throughout the ship alarms began to blare out, Every Decepticon raised their heads and looked around amidst the siren blares and red light flashing. Suddenly the ships computer came on the loud speaker.

"**WARNING!, WARNING!, FIRE IN ENERGON BAY 32! FIRE IN ENERGON BAY 32!"**

Knock Out looked at Dreadwing as the sudden realization that they were on floor 33 sank in. Fire is an element that consumes and tends move upwards. They realized also that Energon is highly combustible and it really doesn't agree with fire.

"I'm thinking we should maybe pay attention to this problem now!" Knock out said he and Dreadwing made their way down to the 32nd level. The fires had knocked out most of the lift systems as Knock out and Dread wing took the emergency lift one floor below. Thick smoke greeted them as they emerged into the hallway. The smell of burning particles of Energon hung in the air; it was the only warning a Energon explosion gave before it cause unimaginable damage.

"Why aren't the fire alarms going off!?," Knock out yelled as Eradicons franticly tried to evacuate the burning floor. "We have to get to the main override controls and activate the fire system!"

"Tell me sumtin ah don't know!" Dreadwing said his voice box still malfunctioning.

Knock out got to the override control and feverously began to work at the controls above him he heard Megatron's booming voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY SHIP?!" He shouted.

"In a minuet my lord!, I have to get the fire control system online!" Knock out yelled as the regular override codes were not working "It keeps locking me out of the system!" he said as he looked at the Energon storage bay, he could see the doors wide open and a large pool of spilt Energon on the floor burning, it had already reached the storage bay where the containers of Energon were stored. He knew he had seconds to get that fire out or else Deck 32 was about to get a new entry way.

"Knock out!, get the fire out now!" Megatron ordered as a very sinister and high pitch laughed echoed over the comms. It was almost a mocking laugh as the intercoms soon carried it all over the ship.

Knock out didn't pay much attention to it, he couldn't he tried every code he thought of before a well of frustration mounted inside of him and finally burst forth like a volcano. He screamed in frustration as he slammed his metal fist against the control. Soon the red lights of the alarms turned blue as the ships fire control system sprayed light blue foam all over the 32nd floor. The thick blue foam covered everywhere until it snuffed out the fire. Any and all decepticons caught in the blast radius soon found they were covered head to toe in blue sticky foam, which smelled of blueberries.

"It's all right Lord Megatron I have the fire extinguished, and from the looks of it the Energons storage was spared. " Knock out reported.

"What was the cause of the fire?" Megatron bellowed

Knockout noticed on the floor lying in the singed aftermath of burnt Energon was the husk of a Decepticon worker class. He was singed from head to toe and there was a large gaping wound coming from his upper back. He could see the trail of burned Energon leading from him to out of the storage bay. Knock out and Dreadwing followed the trail to just down the hall to the refueling junction. There they saw four to five Eradicons dead on the ground in various states of distress. Two suffered from the same type of open gash as the first victim and the other three were shot full of holes.

"Megatron we may have a problem, " Knock out said as he noticed all victims shared the same type of wound, dozens of three pronged claw marks all over their face and chest.

**Nemesis Bridge**

The footage from the 32nd floor was pulled up as Megatron and Knock out reviewed the footage of the accident. The ship was placed on high alert and orders were to shoot anything strange on sight. Knock out was ordered by Megatron to find the problem of the ships malfunction with the Energon bay and the fire controls, so Dreadwing would have to wait for now. It wasn't really a problem, considering Megatron gave Dreadwing strict orders not to talk as eve h found his voice annoying. For now Dreadwing had to wear a flat board around his neck, the board contained a Polly urethane chemical that he could write messages on with his fingers, anything so he wouldn't talk.

"There!, " Knock out pointed out at the screen " It happens when the Energon pump malfunctions and sprays Energon all over the room. Do you see it?" He pointed out to Megatron.

Megatron growled as he narrowed his optics "Where?, Show me!" He demanded as Knock out quickly enhanced the image to the lower left of the screen. As he did the fuzzy image soon became clear as it appeared to be an organic of some sort. It stood on two legs and appeared to be very small. It was green and scaly as it had a large head with two large ears. The creature also had a wide brimmed mouth with rows of sharp teeth.

"What is it and what is it doing on my ship!?" Megatron roared, He didn't need to look any further than Knock out to see who was the cause of the trouble.

Knock out instantly backed away as Megatron moved dangerously close inside Knock out's "personal space" Knock out knew that look in Megatron's optics and the tone in his voice. He thought fast an excuse to save his hide.

"I-I-I didn't know what it was Lord Megatron! All I knew is it was giving off a strange energy reading I felt with proper research that we could maybe harness!" He said quickly as he felt some transmission fluid leak from himself.

"Then you had better find it and get it off my ship before I throw YOU off with it!" Megatron roared as the Nemesis soon stopped. The entire ship shook as it suddenly was frozen in place high above the Earth's orbit.

Every Decepticon on the bridge stopped in place and looked around, The ship just didn't stop moving until it was ordered not to, And no order was given to stop, at least not by Megatron. Megtraon rushed to the comm controls and screamed into the microphone.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?, I GAVE NO ORDER!" He shouted.

"Sir! We can't explain it the engines just went offline!" He heard the frighten voice of a Decepticon engineer say.

"Well you better find out or you will ejected into space!" Megatron threatened.

Megatron turned to Knock out, and gave him the most unflattering look "Knock out you will find that organism now and destroy it NOW!"

Before Knock could whimper an affirmative, everyone on the bridge heard the sinister high pitched laugh echo through the air. Knock out could swear he heard a furious scraping inside the controls. Knock out raised a metal finger to his lips as in to motion for everyone to keep quiet. As he etched towards the console, the ships monitor came alive with various Earth TV channels. Each of the many screens were playing some kind of television programme. Some played Bollywood, some played The Jersey Shore, and Most were playing old cartoons. With they all shared in common was they were all excruciatingly annoying.

"Soundwave! Do something about this!" Megatron yelled as he turned to his communications officer he was busy hooked up to his post with his back turned to Megatron, Soundwave slowly began to face his leader . Megatron's angry look turned to a stun look when he was Soundwaves face plate was now showing the image of a singing frog with a top hat.

"HELLO MY HONEY ! HELLO MY BABY! HELLO, MY RAGTIME GAL!" Soundwave began to sing.

Knock too was dumbfounded at Soundwave choice of entertainment, still he never got the chance to say anything when the console behind him exploded and from within popped out the green scaled Gremlin. It laughed manically as it attached itself to knock-out's face and began to claw at him furiously.

"Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" He whined.

The gremlin then leapt off of Knock out and found another target as he latched on to one of the Bridge controllers, He thrashed around as the tiny monster clawed at him and the found a soft spot to burrow inside of him. The purple Eradicon then shook and trembled as it stopped and then began firing wildly and anything and everyone, and raced out of the bridge room still continuing to fire wildly.

"That thing can take control of us!?" Knock out deduced in horror.

"Go! Get rid of that thing now!" Megatron roared as Knock out and a squad of six Eradicons followed him out the hall.

"Wait, wait! " Knock ordered as his squad stopped, " I have an idea, make sure you corner that creature in a hallway he can't get out of , Lead him to Deck G, I'll meet you there with my secret new weapon!" He hummed as he raced to his lab.

The Eradicons honed their trackers to track organic life; they followed the Gremlin who was still wearing a Decepticon for a suit down the hallways. They split apart in two bot teams to try and drive the gremlin down the hallway of Deck G. It was a cautious game of cat and mouse and they fired warning shots to maneuver the Gremlin down the hallway that Knock out wanted. Soon the Gremlin found he was trapped in a dead end hallway with not exits or even any metal grates to climb through the venting system. He turned to see through his hostage optics that he was cornered. The Gremlins growled as he popped out of his Decepticon hostage. Sparks flew from the Eradicons neck as it collapsed to the ground, dead. The gremlin then paced the hallway on two legs growling and spitting at the 6 Decepticons. It spoke in a garbled mess of a language, It shook it's claw at them in a defiant show that yelled "I'm not afraid of you."

Knock out soon arrived with a huge metal cylinder strapped to his wrists. He had the same smug confident look on his freshly scarred up face. "Ok, Watch this! I have got a little surprise for our unwelcomed guest!" He announced as he was ready, eager even to test out this new Anti Scraplet weapon.

He fired as streams of water shot forth and flooded the hallway the gremlin was in, The Gremlin howled and screamed as the water engulfed him and soaked him. Knock out grinned as the cries of the little monster sounded like music to him. Knock out enjoyed his moment of victory for exactly one earth minuet, as the cries soon turned into hideous laughter. They all stopped and focused their optics as a green fog soon filled the hallway. The Gremlin shook and trembled as bulbs of its flesh began to appear all over it. Then the unthinkable happened as the green bulbs shot little green balls everywhere, and it didn't stop at a dozen. Soon the balls multiplied into other green balls, and then the green balls began to grow rapidly into more green scaled Gremlins. Knock out and the Decepticons back away slowly as the hallway soon filled to the brim with hundreds of Gremlins!

"Megatron!," Knock out said over his comm link " I regret to inform you that we have made the situation, much, much more worse…." He said as he transformed into his car mode and outraced his squad that were soon overtaken and dismantled by dozens of Gremlins, As bad as things were, they just got worse.

**NEXT TIME: Autobots, Scraplets, Unicron?, They are nothing compared to the hell that has just been unleashed on the Decepticons. Megatron and his Decepticons find themselves in a fight for their continued existence against an enemy they never could imagine. It's the Decepticons vs an entire horde of Gremlins with the Nemesis at stake ,Megatron resorts to desperate measures.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D vs G: Decepticons vs Gremlins**

** Chapter 3 : Hell on Nemesis**

** "**_**When the tree falls, The monkeys scatter" – Chinese Proverb**_

_** "I've got morons on my team!" –Megatron- "Transformers G1-ep. Auto beserk"**_

Megatron had seen much carnage since the time he was sparked. When he was a miner known as D-16, he recalled seeing the carnage from an unfortunate cave-in from the mines on the outer edges of Kaon. When he rose to prominence as a Gladiator he took the name Meagtronus, after one of the original 13 Primes. He saw many a spark taken, energon splashed, some by his own hands. Even to the first days of the Civil War on Cybertron when he finally shortened his name to Megatron. He caused the deaths of countless Cybertronians in legendary acts of violence stemming from battle after battle. But none of those moments compared to what he saw in the hallways of his ship.

"AHHHHH THEY'RE BURROWING INTO US! AHHHHH MAKE IT STOP!" He heard the screams of his Eradicons as they were over taken by little green monsters. They were tiny but they numbered in the thousands. When they attacked they swarmed a Decepticon like scraplets. Instead of eating they tore away at the soft bits of a Decepticon. They lucky ones were dismantled on the spot. The Unlucky ones were subjected to having their bodies taken over when the Gremlins clawed their way into their chasse and could take control of their functions from the inside. All the while the Decepticon was fully aware of his actions; he was powerless to stop it. They watched helplessly as their bodies were forced to dance erratically or act out some comical violence from earth of old that was currently playing on some of the ships monitors. It was some movie about three human "stooges" who could not stop from hitting each other.

"FOOLS! What are you waiting for?, Use your blasters! Exterminate the vermin!" Megatron shouted over the coms. The ones that could still use their bodies fired their blasters. While they were proving effective by the green splatter it caused when it hit tore through several Gremlins at once. They barely got off two shots before they were quickly subdued by a cluster of Gremlins.

"Give me a status report!" Megatron yelled at Knock out.

Knockout nervously manned the security camera "We activated the blast doors but still there are four levels that have infestations, and they are working their way to a fifth level!"

"Which levels are they on?" Megatron asked as he saw Knock out gulp.

"Levels 26, 25, 24, 23 and….22" He said as the Bridge grew deathly quiet.

"The main Energon storage area!?" Megatron yelled.

Knock out quickly cued up a camera in the main bulk of their Energon storage. And sure enough there were three gremlins sitting on a three Energon cubes, already a few Energon cubes lay about the ground cracked open as a pool of Energon surrounded the three Gremlins. They were playing a macabre game of Russian Roulette, as they each took turns jumping up and down on a metal gun like device that was as big as their bodies combined. Knock out knew what it was from first glance.

"That's my Fusion Welder!" Knock out shouted "If they activate that in a pool of Energon , the entire ship will blow!"

Almost as if the Gremlins heard Knock out. One of them succeeded in turning on the Welder. The three Gremlins all exploded in a flash of blue flame as fire began to engulf the Energon hold. Alarms began to blare over the ship as red lights bathed the Bridge in a sinister glow.

"Fire in the Enrgon hold!" A Vehicon bridge officer yelled out. He quickly was cut down by shot from Megatron's cannon "Thank you Lt. States the Obvious!" Megatron yelled "Quickly dump the cargo hold!" Megatron ordered.

"But my lord that's 75% of our Energon supply!" Knock out whimpered.

"DO AS I COMMAND!" Megatron roared.

Knock out emitted a sound that was in between a groan and a whimper, as he activated the sequence in the computer. As the fire in the Energon bay began to grow, the floor shifted to one side as hundreds of Energon cubes trickled down a passageway that led to an opening in the rear of the ship as hundreds of Energon cubes were jettisoned in the sky. Knock out looked on in sadness as a large portion of the Decepticons Energon supply fell down to the Earth below, Everyone was going to have to triple their efforts to make up the supply again. Knock out only hoped that the stray cubes would somehow fall on a human below.

**On the ground below**

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Smokescreen lamented as he sat on a rock formation in the woods of Montana. "How much longer do we have to walk?"

"I know the boredom is killing you Smokescreen but tracking down Energon signals is a part of the job!" Arcee said as she saw Jack and Miko follow up the hiking trail with their backpacks in tow. It was decided that a hiking trip would also be in order for their human friends while the Autobots searched for Energon. It was a task Smokescreen thought he was up for, but the boredom of seeing countless trees had finally taken their toll on the young Autobot.

"Cheer up Smokescreen! Later today I'll take you to a Monster Truck rally!" Miko said trying to help the situation. She saw the way his shoulders were slumped nothing could make the Autobot happy.

"Well I'm enjoying the beautiful scenery!" Jack said as he filed the woods and the hiking trail they were currently on.

"So many trees, I can't wait to get back to the open road!" Smokescreen lamented as he forced his legs to walk up the hill.

"You might as well get used to it Smokescreen, it's not like Energon just falls out of the sky!" Arcee said as she then got an Energon reading from her scanner. "I'm picking up a strong Energon signal!, and it's headed towards us!?" She said as a cube of Energon fell in front of her, and then two, and then three, She looked up to see a lot more cubes falling out of the sky.

"Cover Jack and Miko!" She yelled as she held jack under her, and Smokescreen shielded Miko. Soon the sky began to rain down hundreds upon hundreds of Energon cubes all around them. As the Cubes hit the branches of the trees it slowed their descent and prevented them from breaking upon impact. Acree and company all blinked and looked up as the last of the cubes fell around them. They looked to see the forest floor was now littered with hundreds if not thousands of Energon cubes. An amount this large would give the Autobots a distinct advantage over the Decepticons.

"That's a lot of Energon…." Smokescreen said

"IT'S NOT LIKE A MILLION DOLLARS IS GONNA FALL OUT OF THE SKY!?" Miko yelled at the top of her lungs as she got weird looks from her friends.

"It was worth a try…." She shrugged.

**The Nemesis**

"Enough is enough!" Megatron said as he loaded up his arm cannon, "You six with me! We will exterminate this menace once and for all!" He said as grabbed Knock out by the scruff of his neck rods" You will come with us too!"

"B-But my lord! I'm not much good in a fight" Knock out pleaded.

"Oh you won't be fighting, " Megatron hissed " You'll be bait!"

Knock out soon was tossed a good distance by Megatron into the main hall way of the 25th floor. He could hear the shouts and cries of fellow decepticons as the sound of blaster fires and exploding circuits filled the hall way. He stood up as he began to see something move in the shadows as is crawled on the ground and on the celling. He screamed as soon the hallway was lit with blaster fire from the Decepticons. Bits of green goo and the putrid smell of burning Gremlin flesh filled the hall way as Megatrons plan of luring the Gremlins through a choke point and picking them off worked. Megatron wasn't sure how many vermin they picked off, but judging by the way Knock out was covered in green entrails and pieces of bone. It was a large number of Gremlins taken out.

Knock out saw he was covered from head to toe in a mixture of green and orange Gremlin guts. He felt it as it seeped into every crevasse and corner of his body.

"Deactivate me now….." He whimpered pathetically.

"You there, " Megatron pointed to a Vehicon " It seems the have withdrawn from the hall way, can you tack them?"

The Vehicon looked at his scanner; it emitted a blue light as the signal beeped rhythmically. As it pulsed over the screen he could see little blue dots that represented the Gremlins.

"There'a large group coming in from the hallway behind us!," He reported as the beeping pulse sounded all looked in the dimly lit hallway and saw nothing.

"I don't understand! We should see them by now!" The Vehicon said as the blue dots got closer and closer.

"I have morons on my team!" Megatron bellowed "You are misusing that scanner!"

"No, my Lord! They're coming!" The Vehicon said urgently "They are almost on top of us!"

Then Megatron stopped and realized what the Vehicon said was true as no soon did he look at the celling did the panel give way and Gremlins fell from the ceiling, They giggled and laughed manically as they attacked and swarmed the Decepticons. The seven Decepticons fired widely as they struggled to throw Gremlin after Gremlin off of them.

Knock out rushed in to help and then was frozen in his tracks as he saw the unthinkable happen. It was quick, if you blinked an optic you would have missed it, He saw Megatron throwing handfuls of Gremlins off of him, crushing them in his large hands as he threw the carcasses to the floor. It was a valiant effort and then a single Gremlin landed on the back of his neck and found a soft spot to burrow inside of Megatron. Megatrons red optics went wide as he began to shake and convulse. He then morbidly stopped as he stooped over.

"What is happening!?" Megatron shouted as his body began to move on its own without his command. His arms flayed up and down and he marched in long strides around the hallway. "Knock out! Do something!" Megatron pleaded as the Gremlin turned him around and marched him back to his squad.

"Oh this isn't good." Knockout said as he saw Megatron begin to fire his arm cannon wildly all over the hallway.

"Knock out! Do something!" Megatron yelled as he marched toward his troops like a wind-up toy soldier.

"Megatron's right we need to do something…" Knockout said to the other Decepticons, " RUN!" Knock out sang as he took off down the hallway leaving the other Decepticons behind.

Only Knock out ran Megatron noted as he watched helplessly as he was 'driven' down the hallways. He saw his loyal Decepticons all five of them standing their ground determined to help their leader. He would almost be proud of them, were they not being thrashed by Megatron and Megatron's driver.

Megatron saw himself swing his massive arms and fight all five Decepticons before him."You have to stop me!" Megatron screamed.

"WE'RE TRYING! WE'RE TRYING!" He heard one of them cry out.

Megatron saw his body move in ways he didn't think it could, His little pilot was quite the efficient killer as he saw his body take out the five Decepticons effortlessly , Lifting up the final on by impaling him with his sword arm, and blasting him to pieces with his cannon. Megatron then saw his was being led down the hallway.

Knock ran and ran until he came across the big blast doors the led to the Inescticons lair. He looked around to see if there was another place to hide, but quickly abandoned that idea when he heard the large metal clunking of Megatron's footsteps approaching. He quickly keyed in the override code and wedged himself through the doors as they barely opened up enough for him to squeeze through. It was on the other side that Megatron saw the Insecticons were already compromised as Knock out interrupted what appeared to be a Discotheque in progress. He saw all the Insecticons side by side and they were dancing along to their leader who was at the middle of the room. Brightly colored rainbow lights filled the room as a loud Korean Pop song played on the speakers.

"OPPA GANGNUM STYLE!" Knock out heard the song repeat as the Insecticons danced in keyed to the music video playing on the screen above.

"I think I'll take my chances with Megatron!" Knock out said to himself as he squeezed back outside into the hallway. Knock out noticed he was near one of his smaller labs. He figured if he could get to it he might be able to find something to free Megatron of the Gremlin's control. Making sure the coast was clear he hurried to his lab, from all around him he could hear the scurrying from inside the walls. He gulped as he knew he had to think fast and work fast. He saw the limited tools he had to work with, and a smile beamed across his face as he formed a plan.

Megatron continued to clunk down the hallway fired randomly at anything and anyone who was foolish enough to get in his way. " Grrr If it takes my last spark I will rip you from my body and mash you into paste!" Megatron growled as he heard the little gremlin inside of him cackle insanely.

Megatron turned the corner when he saw Knock out standing in the middle of the hallway as if he were preparing for a showdown. Megatron conintued to clunk toard him as the gremlin iside of his chest grinned and licked his lips.

"Knock out! I command you to assist me!" Megatron barked

"As you wish Lord Megatron!" Knock out slyly said as he pulled out his pump filled with his failed "cure".

"Knock out! Are you insane!?" Megatron yelled as Knock out began to douse him with water. Before Megatron could argue the point, Knock out pulled out his arc welder and jabbed the tip at Megatrons chest. The electricity coursed all over Megatrons body as he began to shake uncontrollably. Megatron roared in pain as he could hear a tiny scream within him. Soon Megatron felt a wet pop from within him as the gremlin pilot exploded.

Megatron fell to his knees as smoke billowed from his. Knock out eteched ever so close to the now liberated Decepticon leader.

"My Lord, are you free? GWWWUUKKK!" Knock out soon felt Megatrons huge hand wrap around his throat, as Megatron stood up and lifted Knock out by the neck a good 10 feet off the ground.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Megatron growled "But since you freed me I will allow you to live, at least until I find a proper punishment for you!"

"You'll be happy to know Megatron that I have come up with a plan to rid outselves of these vemin!" Knock out bargained. Megatron paused for what seemed like an eternity before an evil grin painted across his face and he let go of the wily Doctor.

**The Bridge**

"Manuever the ship into the Earth's orbit!" Megatron ordered as the Nemesis climbed high into the upper atmosphere until it reached the beginning of Space."Decepticons!" Megatron said over the intercom. "This is your only warning…find something to hold on to."

Then Megatron opened all of the blast doors and compartment doors except the ones leading to the Bridge. "Open all the cargo doors!" Megatron yelled as all of the doors of the Nemesis opened up exposing the hallways and compartments to the entire vacuum of space.

Instantly everything not bolted down was sucked through the hallways leading out into the void of space. All of the Gremlins were helpless as arms tore as they desperately dug their claws into the walls and whatever tiny crack they could grasp on to. Meagtron could hear the tiny screams of terror as the entire Gremlin army flew out of the ship and into the cold darkness of space. Megatron laughed in triumph as he saw thousands of the tiny lifeless bodies float out into space.

"Close the doors!" Megatron ordered as the doors were once again sealed and the remaining Decepticons were left with a complete mess on the ship. Tiny claw were found everywhere still embedded into the wall and green guts painted some of the walls on the ship hallways.

"Well, " Knock out said " All's well that ends well!"

Megatron was about to explode in rage when the console behind him exploded and out popped one surviving gremlin. Knock focused his optics and immediately recognized the lone survivor. It was the first Gremlin that sired the others. Somehow this one was different than the rest. While the others rained havoc on the ship and its crew, this one opted to stay behind and wait.

"Be careful Lord Megatron! " Knock out warned "I think this one is the leader!"

"You're an idiot Knock out!" Megatron berated. "It's just one, what can he possibly do now that his army is dead?"

The Gremlin spat and shook his fists at Megatron as it jumped high in the air and straight into the ships console. It burrowed its way in and found the main brain of the ship. It laughed manically as it began to grasp wires and circuit boards.

"What is it doing!?" Megatron yelled as the shipped jerked forward three times. All the Decepticons on the bridge struggled to stay on their feet. Then Megatron got his answer as the ship lunged forward and began to fall down to the earth and at an incredible speed.

"What are you standing around for!" Megatron yelled as he held onto one of the seats on the Bridge. "Stop this ship now!"

Knock out tried to gain control of the ship but he soon saw it was utterly pointless now .He turned to face Megatron . "My Lord I can't!, Whatever it's done it has locked us on a collision course!"

"A collision course!?" Megatron shouted "With what!?"

Knock out keyed up the destination of the falling Nemesis. As alarms once again rang out all over the Bridge, all the Decepticons soon saw the image of a large snow covered mountain on the giant viewscreen.

"With that!" Knock out pointed.

The Gremlin cackled from within the console as the Nemesis was now locked on a collision course with Mount Everest, The soon to be "second largest mountain in the world".

**Next Time: The Decepticons bad day draws to its pulse pounding conclusion. Megatron pulls out all the stops to prevent "Death by mountain" Will the Decepticons survive? Will the Autobots win the war by default?, and Can Knock out get those stains off of his coat?**


End file.
